The Problems with Marrying a Hot Woman
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Corrin is a peaceful soul. A man who would talk before taking out his blade. Rinkah is fiery woman. She'll take on anyone and isn't afraid to speak her mind. They are pure fire and water. And yet they work. Sometimes.
1. Fire and Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or any of its characters.**

 **Yup it's another problem with marrying series. And like before I won't be being doing all thirty something women from fates. Only the one's I find are my favorites. Which are so far, and may add more in the next story:**

 **1** **st** **: Hinoka/Rinkah**

 **2** **nd** **: Beruka/Peri/Setsuna/Nxy/Camila/Rhajat/Selkie/Scarlet**

 **3** **rd** **: Charlotte/Velouria**

 **I am still working on my other stories, but I don't think I'll be updating them by the end of the year. I am honestly not feeling up to writing them for some reason. I'll be taking a small break form any ongoing stories this year and just try and get my motivation back.**

The problems of marrying a Hot Woman:

Fire and Water

"RAAAHHHHH!"

Rinkah's violent war cry echoed throughout the forest. Her body covered in blazing flames as she swung her axe around madly. Goading her opponents to fight her with all their might.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!"

Too bad their already dead.

"It seems Ms. Rinkah has gone wild again." Xander looked on to savage display form his horse. Most of the noble for Nhor and Hoshido looked on to the carnage with a calm air. Being so used to the fire princess's rampages.

Ryoma ducked his head with a whole tree was launch at him. "Indeed."

Leo looked at the boulder she just cut in half with her axe. "I suggest we stop her our she'll set her sights on us. Again."

"Do not worry Lord Xander." Laslow, her ever joyful smile, walked up to his lord to offer his assistants. "I will see if I cannot calm her."

"Er, Laslow…" Ryoma tried to stop the man, but he was already boldly charging a head.

"Hel-AAAHHHH!"

Not a second later, the you man was flung threw the air, once again making Ryoma duck, and stuck into a tree.

"Whoa!" Elise exclaimed. "She threw him farther then you did Effie!"

The armored knight huffed. Cracking her knuckles at the challenge. "I could throw him farther then that…"

Xander sighed, "Peri, please get him down."

"Okay!" The chipper girl skipped her way to the tree where the man hung helplessly.

Axe in hand.

"Hyia~" Cheerfully, she started chopping the tree down.

"Ah. How is everyone?" Corrin walked up to his family. Sheathing his blade, he looked towards a tree.

"Choppy~ Choppy~" That Peri is currently cutting down.

"Um…Is anyone going to stop her?" Laslow asked with shaky smile as his perch continued crumble.

"And why is Laslow in a tree?"

"That's what you ask?" Leo deadpanned at his brother.

"Ah, well, little prince." Xander addressed him. "Your wife is- "

"I'LL ROAST YOU ALL!" Rinkah launch a fiery rock at the oldest prince of Nhor who titled his head slightly to dodged the red stone.

"Still feeling the enjoyment of out pervious battle."

"Yeah, it was pretty rough…She had to take on all those mages since those blocked me off from getting to her." Corrin himself sighed in anger. Not liking to leave his wife to fight by herself. Even she could handle a whole army of dragons.

"I'll go talk to her." Corrin walked to his burning wife who is roaring literal fire form her mouth.

With a swift swing Rinkah slice the tree in front of her in half. Not noticing her husband walking up behind her.

"Rinkah."

The war woman swings her weapon with blinding force.

"Whoa!?" Corrin barely bent back to avoid the axe, then side step to avoid the next slash.

He took advantage of Rinkah's out stretched arm and grabbed her. Taking her by the waist and pulling her into a powerful kiss. The rage in her eyes died down, dropping her axe to the ground. The fire around her body evaporated as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Aww." Elise cooed at the romantic scene while Sakura blushed. Leo and Takumi rolled their eyes while the elder bothers smiled fondly.

Hinoka was rather calm while Camila,

*SANP! *

Snapped her axe in half with her bare hands and motherly smile.

"You know that's the four one this week right?" Hinoka sighed. Although she can understand the woman's distress.

Camila smiled motherly but there is some bloodlust in er in voice. "Sorry but seeing my little Corrin grow up right before my eyes…"

After she finally calmed down, Rinkah moaned in delight as Corrin took his lips form hers. Eyes closed in bless.

"Finally calm down?" Corrin asked cupping his wife's cheek.

However, instead of finding relaxed ruby eyes, Rinkah's eyes blazed with a different type of fire.

"Ah!?" Rinkah flipped Corrin to the ground and straddled his waist. Kissing him fiercely, completely different form Corrin's sweeter kiss. Rinkah's is filled with passion and lust.

Licking her lips, Rinkah purred in a blushing Corrin's ear, "Actually. I am even more fired up then before."

She unwrapped the bandages around her chest while other hand trailed down Corrin's belt.

"I believe it is time to go."

"Hey come on Xander! I wanna see!" Elise pouted as her older brother covered her eyes and escorted her away.

"U-Um…R-Ryoma wha- "

"Don't worry about it Sakura." The ruler of Hoshido sighed as he too blinded her and pushed her far from the scene before him. "I will talk to both of them after their finish their…"

Rinkah's lustful growl bounced off the trees, "Looks like your lower dragon is quite honest."

"Escapades."

"Ugh seriously!" Hinoka groaned as carried the unconscious oldest Nhor princess. Who had fainted at the sight of seeing her dear little brother becoming a man before her eyes. "Could you not do every time they kiss!?"

Walking away, Corrin's family deiced to leave him to his wife's heated passions.

* * *

 **To be honest the first words that came out of my mouth when I saw Rinkah was hot DAMN! She is the PERFECT combnation of sexy and badass!**

 **Leave a review, fav, and/or fallow!**


	2. Rock Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Rock Hard

"Amazing…"

"Corrin?"

"Hmm…"

"Could you stop now? This is starting to get weird."

Rinkah deadpanned at her husband. Who is currently on his knees rubbing her muscled stomach.

"Sorry but it's so unreal." His hands are rubbing her very toned stomach. Marveling at its fitness.

"I don't see the issue with this." Rinkah sighed in annoyance, but there still is an embarrassed blush on her face. "You see my stomach all the time."

"True but I've never took time to notice how amazing it looks." Corrin never took to time to take in his wife's whole figure and notice just how clean and cut her abs are. Their hard and smooth like the steel of a blade yet soft like silk.

Rinkah herself is just little glad that her husband is showing more attention to other parts of her body, besides her chest and rear end. But the shameful tit of rose red on her cheeks say otherwise.

"Do you do a specific type of training?" Corrin asked.

His wife shrugged, "Not really. You've seen how I practice."

"Good point." Corrin sighed in dismay. "Honestly I am jealous. I don't think I can get this fit."

"Yeah right." Rinkah rolled her eyes. "Left up your shirt."

"Eh!? Whoa!?" Not waiting on for an answer, Rinkah lifted Corrin's shirt up.

"See you're not half bad yourself." Rinkah smirked. Her husband is in quite the shape himself. A slim tone stomach with very well defined abs. Not as hard as her own but very attractive and healthy for him.

"Really?" Corrin actually blushed at her praise.

"Hmph. Well you'd have to be tough to be married to a woman of the fire tribe." Rinkah chuckled.

"Corrin? Are you-uh?" Hinoka peeked her head in her little bother's home. She found him and his wife both shirtless and observing each other's stomach.

"What are you two doing?" Asked the young prince's older sister.

"Now that I think about it, you're not half bad yourself princess." Rinkah acknowledged Hinoka with an almost Sinster smile.

"Eh?"

"Really now?" Corrin cocked his head in curiosity. "Hmm think you could take off your shirt for us Hinoka?"

"What!?" Hinoka back away from Rinkah as she slowly creeped up too her.

"Wa-Wait-Ahhhh!"

-OOO-

"If you wanted to see my stomach why didn't you just say so." In her bra, Hinoka gave a glaring blush at her younger brother. Rinkah looking over Hinoka's abs with judging eyes.

Corrin chuckled a little. "To be honest, it was kind of funny seeing you freak out."

"I'll get you for that." Hinoka smirked with thoughts of sibling revenge.

"Not bad princess." Rinkah complemented the red head on her rather tight belly. "You have a really good cut."

"I don't think that something most a women would be proud of." Hinoka sighed.

"Is everything alright Corrin?"

"We heard a…"

Xander and Ryoma both walked in the room with worry over their younger brother. Now they stand confused on why everyone has their shirt off and why Rinkah is rubbing Hinoka's stomach.

"…There _is_ an explanation for this. Right?" Ryoma asked.

"I have a feeling we may not like it." Xander huffed with regret.

"Gah!?" Hinoka quickly cover her self-form the two new men that entered the room.

"Ah…well we're just comparing everyone's fitness." Corrin answered the question with uneasy laugh. "So far no has really beaten Rinkah."

"Hmph. It's to be expected." Corrin's wife snickered with a smug grin. "We of the fire tribe pride ourselves in our power. We are not easily beaten."

"Sounds like your all having fun." Ryoma smiled good naturedly.

"We should be focusing on our war efforts." Xander sighed. "Not playing silly little games."

"Come on Xander." Corrin, ever the peace keeper, smiled to his more stoic bother. "We both have been busy with fighting and strategies. Let's just have some goofy fun for a few minutes."

At the sight of his dear younger brothers calming smile, the stony Nhor soften a little.

"Well...a few minutes isn't so bad."

"Now that I think about." Hinoka said, putting on one Corrin's shirts. "Between the two of you, who would be the most fit?"

"Me. Of course."

"No question. It is me."

Both princes looked at each other. Their eyes steel for combat.

Corrin just slapped his forehead, "Oh boy…"

-OOO-

"Do you deny the perfect curve of my pectorails, prince Xander?"

"I do not prince Ryoma. But you have forgotten shape and allure is not the only goal of a fit stomach."

Corrin looked at his older sister, "This is your fault you know."

Hinoka chuckled unevenly, "Well I don't expect them to take it _this_ seriously…."

"This is gold." Rinkah is trying her best at holding her laughter. And is surely failing.

Both noble and brave princes of both kingdoms stood tall with their shirts off. Their hard six pack bolding standing out. Presenting them to the world.

"And what say you the flab you call a chest? I could stop a blade with my own." Ryoma scoffed. "You look like you could only stop a twig."

Xander nodded his head in agreement, "Ture. I wouldn't be able to stop a twig. It would shatter as easily as steel would. But what your arms, Prince Ryoma?"

"As hard as stone."

"And just as heavy. It would explain your slower sowrd swings."

That stuck a cord, "Ha! Says the man who needs a sword twice his size. With all that steel you only fell not even half the men I have."

"Alright!" Corrin yelled, getting to two shirtless men to look at him. "I am getting the tie breaker."

-OOO-

"I have lost in every way."

"Incredible. I did not think a stomach could look so defined."

"Damn. She would give farther a hard time."

Effie looked nervous at all the eyes gazing at her abs.

"Um thanks for the compliments but I need to get back training."

"What is your normal routine?" Hinoka couldn't help but ask in awe.

The general just shrugged, "Oh the usual. Dead left two three ton boulders, five thousand pushups, sit ups, squats, and um…Oh! And ten-mile jog."

"Are…are you human?" Xander gasped.

Corrin chuckled. "And that's just her warm up."

"Tch." Rinkah cursed under her breath. "Looks like I lost this one…"

"I wouldn't say that." Effie said. Observing the fire woman's own abs. "My abs are hard but you're really toned. Maybe I should add some more running to my routine.

"Oh my what is everyone doing here?" Camila's sweet voice brought everyone attention to the door as she, Elise and Sakura walked through.

"Why is everyone half naked? You all doing a medical checkup?" Elise giggled.

"We are comparing our fitness with one another." Ryoma sighed. "And it appears we have lost to Lady Effie and Rinkah."

"And so easily too…." Xander looked rather beaten.

Corrin chuckled a little, "This got a little out of hand."

"Thi-this was your idea, b-big bother?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that." Corrin rub the back of his head. A little embarrassed.

"Corrin dear, I didn't know you that have a muscles fetish." Camila smiled cheekily behind her hand.

Corrin gaged in shock, "Geh-I-I don't have a muscles fetish!"

"Yeah. Your more of a butt man aren't you?" Rinkah mention.

"Rinkah!" Corrin shouted in dismay at his wife. However, she wasn't listening and was glaring at Hinoka. More precisely, the first princess's rather perky rear end.

"Um… is there something wrong?"

When the fire tribe princess's eyes gazed at Hinoka's chest, she smirked. "But I don't think I'll lose."

"Hey! What's wrong with my chest?" Hinoka snapped at Rinkah.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at a wall."

"Corrin. Your about to lose your wife…" The Hoshidian princess growled.

Rinkah smiled at the challenge, "You want to go!?"

"Rinkah!" Corrin glared at his lover. "If you burn down this house again, I will not give you anymore sweets for the rest of the month!"

"Tch!" With a snarl, Rinkah quelled her anger and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Still, this looks fun." Camila grinned and started taking of her shirt.

"Oh, me too!" Elise joyful undressed, then jumped right on Sakura. Trying to take the princess shirt off.

"Eek!? E-Elise!?" Sakura squealed.

"Come on Sakura! I bet you'll bet everyone here!" The bubbly Nhor royal pushed.

"Hmph." Rinkah, don't pouting, scoffed at the Camila's stomach. "I am actually impressed."

Camila giggled, "I am being a lady, but even I value a little strength."

While not as tone or rugged as Effie's or Rinkah's abs, Camila's belly is flat with a small hint of muscles. Giving her a sexy yet tough look.

You know Lady Camila." Effie suggested. "If you pushed yourself a little harder, you could be the strongest person here."

"Yeah." Rinkah agreed, observing the eldest Nhor noble's belly. "Hell, you could take on any whole army if you wanted."

Camila blushed and giggled form the praise. "Well, Corrin seems to have a thing for muscles…."

"I don't have a muscle fetish!"

"Ta-da!" Elise announced her and a very shy Sakura. "What do you think?"

Both of the youngest girls in the room clearly have the flattest and most childish of the group.

"You both look adorable." Camila cooed.

"Yeah but look at Sakura!" Elise gently pushed out the blushing noble. "She has the cutest beauty mark!"

"P-Please don't stare too much…." Sakura stammered. Her eyes looking practically at Xander. While Ryoma had his eyes glaring at Xander.

"…. While I want our kingdoms to be at peace, Sakura is off limits." Threatened the older brother.

Xander turned a light shade of pink, "I-I only have the up most respect for lady Sakura."

"See to it that 'respect' is all that you have…"

"Bu-But of coruse." Xander gave a slightly weary smirk as he didn't look Ryoma in the eye.

Corrin rubbed his temple, while Hinoka tried to hide her snickering.

Sakura inwardly sighed, 'Why is my family so over protective….'

"Hey Corrin." Takmui entered the room. Calling out to his bother for their training session.

"…." Only to be greeted by nearly his whole family half naked and looking at each other's stomachs.

All of them looked at the younger Hoshido prince. Who gazed back at the calmly.

"Nope." And tired his best to run.

"Grab him!" Corrin yelled and Camila dashed and grabbed the fearful prince.

-OOO-

"Aw how cute~"

"It's so flat."

"Wow. It's so smooth."

"Damn. Even my own little bother is more girly then me."

"Wo-wow Takumi. Your skin is smoother than mine…."

"Alright! Enough!"

The youngest Hoshido prince screamed in embarrassed rage. Everyone looking at his pale even stomach with cute giggles and astonishment.

"Honestly, Takmui." Ryoma looked disappointed in his younger brother. "You should take better care of yourself. You look very thin."

"I am an archer!" Yelled the marksman. "I don't need to worry about too much muscle."

"You could stand to have a little strength little bro." Hinoka said. "Hey Rinkah, Effie, do you think you two could buff him up a little?"

The fiery Rinkah and gentle Effie both smiled in encouragement. Making the young prince whimper slightly.

"Sure. As long as he can keep up."

It looks to be just another day with two royal families.

* * *

 **Fates has some buff women. And for a guy you likes tough girls and tomboys, yeah this game is my thing!**

 **Leave me a fav, fallow, and/or review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Water and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Water and fire

Corrin is a peaceful soul. Always choosing peace before war. Talking before violence. He is a man who will stay his blade until the enemy unleashes theirs.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

So it must be divine balance that when his anger finally reaches his peak, Corrin becomes a beast even gods fear.

"Oh god!"

"Run!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"My leg!"

With his dragon powers, Corrin is on rampage. His head, in the shape of his dragon form, bellowed in rage. His wings flapped as his tail whipped and slashed through the air. His blade, the deadly Yato, slashed and cut through the army of ruffians. Water rushed and surged through the field. Grabbing men and cutting them by Corrin's will. The ruffians had attempted to ambush Corrin's army.

"DRWON DAMN IT!"

And it seemed to be going well.

His siblings, the princes of Nhor and Hoshido, watched as their little bother caused nothing but horror on their enemies.

"He seems more angered then normal." Xander noted as he watched one man be bent at an angle that clearly no person should be about to bend.

"Another spectacle as it would appear." Ryoma nodded. Watching a man go flying in a trunk of a tree, half his body sticking out it.

The calmness between the men isn't something new. The first time Corrin has done this, everyone was worried. His little sisters ran scared of him, while his bothers tired their best to stop him but to no avail. There is only person who could stop him is now getting heal by Sakura and Elise.

"Wow! Lord Corrin! You've got to teach me how to tear out hearts like that!" Peri cheered at the bloody carnage.

"One hundred gold says he takes off fifty heads." Charlotte snickered.

"…. I'll take that bet." Beruka put her gold in the pool.

But it's happened so many times most of the whole army has gone numb to it.

"Ah! R-Rinkah! wait!" Sakura came racing out of the hospital tent to chase down a banged up fire tribe princess.

"I am fine!" Rinkah, with arms and stomach covered in blood dried bandages, pushed back Elise.

The fire princess stomped up to the two princes. Crossing her arms and growling, "So how is he?"

"AGH!"

"Well, that's the fourteenth spine he just tore out." Ryoma said with a wince.

Xander spoke while watching the massacre "And he's been at for the past five- "

"Wha!"

All three of them ducked under the flying body.

"My mistake." The Nhor prince corrected himself. "Ten minutes. He's been at this for the past ten minutes."

"Ugh, so much work…." Rinkah sighed in frustration. Rubbing her messy white hair with bared teeth.

Xander watched the fire princess walk towards his raging older brother. "Could you try and not make too much of a mess?"

"Tch! Whatever! I am not making any promises!" She shouted back at them as she strolled into the carnage.

Xander sighed in anger, "Why did he marry such a woman…."

"It's part of her charm, Corrin once told me." Ryoma chuckled.

Rinkah gazed at the back of her winged husband with aggravation. He has a poor man, who had long past soiled himself, pinned to the tree with hand.

"Idiot…." She sighed.

She then bellowed, "Corrin! The hell are you doing!?"

She got a response with Corrin slowly crushing the man's windpipe.

"Hey!" She started to march to Corrin, more angry then afraid. "Weren't you to the one always telling me to keep my cool!? To keep my anger in check!?"

"To show mercy when necessary!?" Rinkah balled her fist in rage, grabbing Corrin's shoulder.

And slamming her fist in his face to send him flying through the air.

"Where the hell do you get off acting like that!?"

While Corrin landed on his back hard, out like a light, the man he was holding dropped. Gasping for air while Rinkah huffed in frustration.

Rinkah looked at the whimpering man and then roared at him, "You want some!?"

With a shriek the ruffian scampered off into the woods. Rinkah looked at her unconscious husband.

"Damn moron…" Sighed the fire princess as she sat down next to Corrin. Placing his head in her lap.

"Mmm…" Corrin groaned with a massive headache. Rubbing his forehead, his eyes slowly bringing him back to consciousness.

"Rin-Rinkah? Ugh...wha…" The young prince took in the devastation he had unleashed. However, his attention is quickly diverted to his wife's bandage body.

"Are you ok!? You- "

"I am fine; taking ten arrows is nothing." She started playing with his hair. "Although you did a real number on these guys."

Corrin looked around at the carnage with grave dismay, "Damnit. Not again."

The prince of two kingdoms is far from a violent man. But when every his family is threaten, he will unleash all seven hells on what has tried to take his family away from him. So when his wife his hit with ten arrows protecting him, naturally he went on a rampage.

"Sorry." Corrin apologized. Feeling bad about losing control of his emotions.

Rinkah chopped her Corrin on his forehead, "Chocolate."

Rubbing his head Corrin looked befuddled. "Huh?"

"You want be sorry, then buy me some chocolate." It sounded like a cruel demand with disapproving frown on her face, but the red blush said otherwise. "And not that bland Hoshido stuff, that super sweet Nhor chocolate you gave me last time. Got it?"

Kindness and Rinkah are two things that are almost never together in the same way. But she has ways of showing of her caring nature. She knows of Corrin's distaste for violence and how uncontrollable his rage can be. Even though being comforting isn't really her thing, she could at least try.

Corrin smiled under her closing his eyes while he enjoyed her hands fiddling with his hair.

"And I want boar for dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"And a bunch of sake."

"Sure."

"And don't you dare skip out on me. You drinking with me."

"Alright."

"And you're going pat my head all day damn it."

"Want me cuddle with you too?"

Rinkah playfuly chopped Corrin on his forehead. "Don't get cute."

She blushed however, "But yeah…"

She smiled as she kissed Corrin's forehead. "You're going to petting my head all damn night…"

The two prince's watched on with cold expressions.

"Prince Xander." Ryoma said.

"Yes?" Answered the stoic Nhor.

"This is absolutely adorable." Replied the Hoshido king with a straight face.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

 **For a tough girl, Rinkah has quite the cute side.**

 **Leave me a fav, fallow, and/or review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
